1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus capable of carrying out user authentication, the function setting of the apparatus and the removal of restrictions on the functions of the apparatus using the front and back side sides of one sheet or using a combination of a plurality of sheets, to an image processing system having the image reading apparatus, to an image forming apparatus capable of creating sheets being used for the image reading apparatus and the image processing system, and to an image reading method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, user authentication using a user interface, such as a touch panel, has been carried out increasingly. For example, user authentication is carried out in the case that data read using an image reading apparatus, such as a scanner, is printed using an image forming apparatus, such as a printer or a digital multifunctional apparatus, in the case that data read using a scanner is stored once in the hard disk drive of a printer or a digital multifunctional apparatus, and the recorded data is printed later, or in the case that required data stored in a server or a storage unit installed at a remote place is printed using a printer installed at an office or a convenience store where the user has visited.
However, because the user authentication using the touch panel of a printer or a digital multifunctional apparatus is not convenient for the user, various apparatuses have been proposed. For example, an apparatus has been proposed wherein a plurality of authentication codes (for example, bar codes) are printed beforehand on a kind of input medium (for example, paper), and the bar codes are read in a predetermined order using a bar code reader to carry out user authentication (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-345760).
In addition, not only scanners or printers, but also digital multifunctional apparatuses in which a facsimile function is provided for copiers having a printing function have become widespread. These apparatuses are being made multifunctional as the image reading function or printing function is extended. Furthermore, an apparatus capable of quickly printing images based on data read using a scanner or data, such as document data or graphic data, created using an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer, on sheets has been proposed. For example, an apparatus capable of simultaneously using two reading sections, that is, a book scanner section that reads data while documents are fixed and a sheet scanner section that reads data while documents are moved, has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-27444).
However, the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-345760 is required to be separately provided with a bar code reader for reading bar codes. In addition, in the case that the number of bar codes to be read is large, the order of reading the bar codes becomes complicated, the burden on the user increases. In the case that the number of bar codes is small, the apparatus has a problem because there is a danger that a third party may read the bar codes through trial and error and may be authenticated.
Furthermore, although the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-27444 can read or print documents at high speed, a user interface, such as a touch panel, must be used for user authentication, the function setting of the apparatus, etc. Hence, an apparatus capable of carrying out user authentication, the function setting of the apparatus, etc. more securely and easily has been demanded.